


Watch

by semele



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:25:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semele/pseuds/semele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She thinks of Damon standing in the shower, getting himself off gracelessly, his head resting against the cold tiles. (Set right after TVD 3x19)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watch

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an Elena Gilbert Comment!Ficathon. Prompted by youcallitwinter: _when I think about you, I touch myself_

Elena knows that Damon enjoys letting her see him bare and raw, with need and want wrapped around his head, covering his eyes and mouth, blinding him, choking, binding. This is how she imagines him when she slips her hand between her legs. She thinks of Damon standing in the shower, getting himself off gracelessly, his head resting against the cold tiles. It's not much of a stretch anyway. She's pretty sure this is exactly what he's doing right now. She likes to remind herself that if she wanted, she could go to the Boarding House, sneak in and watch him, watch his hand moving up and down his cock, quickly, quickly, no need to drag this out any longer.

She knows that after what just happened in Denver, she will always be allowed to watch.

This is probably the dirtiest thing she's ever imagined, and yet Elena can't bring herself to be ashamed. Damon wouldn't mind, now she can be sure he wouldn't, so she just enjoys the mental image. She decides to take it slow, touches herself in long, lazy strokes, and imagines Damon's fingers sliding inside her, his head sinking between her legs.

She always liked his fingers.

Elena misses getting head, maybe even more than she misses actually having sex. She likes the sensation of warm tongue against her flesh, but, most of all, she likes the attention, someone's eyes focused solely on her and hands holding her hips in a firm grip. It's so tempting, to know that she could have it any time she wanted. She could simply walk into Damon's bedroom, sit on a chair and spread her legs for him. He would service her first, ask questions later. Maybe one day she'll do just that. 

Maybe she'll do it today, now, right after she's done.

She starts rubbing herself faster, thrusting up her hips to meet her hand. She's sure Damon would love to watch her now, her cheeks flushed and her legs spred wide open. He would sit there and watch, his palm resting on her knee, and his eyes would follow every movement of her fingers to memorize it, to find out exactly how she likes it. Maybe she would even tell him. “I like it a little to the right,” she would say. “I like to pull your hair when I come.”

Yes, one day, she'll do just that.


End file.
